playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LeeHatake93/Gyro
Gyro, real name Allen Stark, is the main protagonist of Hero's Retribution, a main character in the Vengeance series, and would be playable in LeeHatake93's PlayStation All-Stars. His Minion would be Maya Stark. Biography SUPER HUMAN MASTER OF MACHINES Allen Stark is descended from a line of special humans who are gifted with innate superhuman abilities, which may be awakened during times of extreme emotion. He awakened his abilities after a vehicle explosion resulted in the death of his younger brother, yet left him unscathed. He has an ability know as Gyrokinesis, a power which lets him manipulate and control any form of technology, allowing him to build weapons, transform machinery, and manipulate technology in many other ways. He shows an above average degree of intelligence and possesses super strength and an accelerated healing factor. He took on the alias of 'Gyro' after joining the V-Rangers. THE LEGACY OF GYRO *''Hero's Retribution'' *''Hero's Retribution 2'' *''Vengeance: The V-Rangers'' *''Vengeance Archives: Enzyme'' *''Vengeance: Dawn of Oblivion'' *''Hero's Retribution 3'' *''Hero's Resolution'' Arcade Opening TBA Rival Name: TBA Reason: TBA Connection: TBA Ending After defeating Polygon Man, TBA... Gameplay Gyro's fighting style consists of a number of quick and power attacks, as most of his attacks focus on knocking back opponents. He is fairly easy to master for beginners and pros alike, as he balances close combat as well as projectile attacks. However, despite having notable knockback to his attacks, Gyro's moveset doesn't leave much potential for stringing together quick combos. Despite this, Gyro is able to jump higher than most characters, due to his special Boosted Jump ability. Square Moves *'Shocking Punch Combo': (Gyro uses a quick three-hit haymaker combo while wearing electrified metal gloves. This attack deals decent damage and has light knockback.) *'Signature Staff': or + (Gyro pulls out his metal staff and performs a forward attack combo, hitting opponents three times before finishing off with a fourth, more powerful strike. The fourth hit may leave heavier opponents stunned instead of launching them back.) *'Plumbing Launch': + (Gyro slams his hand onto the ground, making water pipes emerge to knock the opponent upward. This attack may be used in conjunction with Micro Wave.) *'Micro Wave': + (Gyro slams a large metal gauntlet into the ground, releasing a heat wave that briefly staggers opponents. It may also knock them down if charged from the air.) Triangle Moves *'Sci-Fi Blaster': (Gyro fires energy bolts and batteries from a homemade sci-fi inspired blaster. Can fire constantly until it overcharges and shocks his hand.) *'Homemade Cannon': or + (Gyro fires an electrified medicine ball from a large flashlight. This attack inflicts higher damage and may have high knockback) *'Gyro Launcher': + (Gyro tosses a spinning magnetic launcher into the air that hovers as attracts and fires a variety of miscellaneous items, such as discs or metal tools. Each hit will stagger an opponent, however, there is a chance that it may launch a large item, such as a television or cable box, that will knock back opponents.) *'Sound Blast': + (Gyro places a large speaker on the ground and strums the neck of a broken guitar, sending out large soundwaves that inflict decent damage and stagger large opponents.) Circle Moves *'Quick Flash': (Gyro increases the brightness of his phone and flashes it at opponents, temporarily blinding them.) *'Vehicular Manslaughter': or + (Gyro rushes forward in his motorcycle armor, shoulder charging into opponents. If the attack button is held, Gyro will don his armor and hold his stance. He will then rush forward at a higher speed and inflict higher knockback to opponents. This attack is dangerous if used near ledges as Gyro cannot change direction while rushing forward.) *'Motorbike Launcher': + ('' Gyro remotely sends his motorcycle forward. Once it hits an opponent, it will perform a wheelie, launching them upward. If Gyro charges the attack, his motorcycle will explode instead, able to damage multiple opponents within the area of the explosion.) *'Mechanized Fort': + (''Gyro surrounds himself with doors taken from vehicles. However, Gyro may still be attacked while in his fort, and once he takes damage, the fort will be destroyed and his moveset returns to normal.) ** attacks make him row down the windows of the doors, attacking with nunchucks made from the window handles. ** attacks cause him to throw mirrors, steering wheels, and shift clutches at opponents. ** attacks will make him disperse the doors, hitting any opponent in their path and returning his moveset to normal. Throws *'Lights Out!' - or : (Gyro manipulates a lamp post to launch the opponent like a golf club.) *'Door Launch' - : (Gyro causes a car door to launch out of the ground, sending the opponent into the air) *'Pipe Down' - : (Gyro trips the opponent with his metal staff.) Trigger Moves *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or Super Moves *'Tesla Burst'- (Super Move): Maya appears and releases a large electrical burst, sending opponents flying before instantly KO-ing them. *'Gyrokinetic Mech'- (Final Strike): Gyro transforms several cars into his signature mech. This will then change his moveset. **'Mecha-Stomp' : Allen's Mech stomps its feet, which will KO any nearby opponent **'Grill Launcher' : Allen's Mech fires a vehicle's grill at the opponents. **'Bouncing Tires' : Allen's Mech fires a scattered shot of vehicle tires. Once shot, the tires will bounce around the stage, KO-ing opponents that they hit. **'Emergency Eject' : Allen will eject from his mech as it charges ahead and comes to an abrupt stop. Afterward, it self-destructs, ending the Smack Attack. Quotes When Selected *''"Being super human isn't always fun and games."'' *''"I'm the last guy you want to mess with."'' *''"I'm not the only one in this world with powers."'' Pre-Match *''"Let's get this over with."'' *''"I'll end this quickly."'' Item Pick-up *''"Something left behind?"'' *''"Looks like a new weapon."'' *''"I think I could make one of these."'' *''"Hey, this reminds me of my cousin's inventions."'' *''"I could make this from a toaster and a few remotes."'' *''"It may be a downgrade from my usual weapons, but it'll work."'' Successful KO *''"The tights-and-undies style is still not cool."'' *''"I'm not as forgiving as your comic book heroes!"'' *''"Having powers isn't all fun and games."'' *''"Another one down."'' *''"Don't mess with me!"'' *''"Don't get up, you'll only piss me off."'' *''"Took you down!"'' When Respawning *''"Back in action!"'' *''"What the hell?"'' *''"You've mad me angry now!"'' *''"You're starting to piss me off!"'' *''"Now it's my turn to kick YOUR ass!"'' *''"Alright, NOW you're gonna get it!"'' When Using Level 3 *''"Now you're in for it!"'' Animations Introduction Winning Screen Losing Screen Results Screen Victory Theme *Default Theme *TBA *TBA Costumes Default Gyro's default costume, based on his design in Vengeance: Dawn of Oblivion. Resolution Gyro's alternate future self as he appears in Hero's Resolution Vigilante Gyro as Allen Stark from Hero's Retribution, when he first awakened his powers. Gallery Gyro.png|Gyro's default costume Resolution_Gyro.png|Gyro's Resolution costume Trivia *Gyro's attitude and design are taken from Vengeance: Dawn of Oblivion, however, he actually represents the character from Hero's Retribution 3. Category:Blog posts